<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Innuendos by omnisan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391514">Innuendos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan'>omnisan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But anything goes tbh, F/M, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, implied female reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:00:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You have an active dirty mind and it gets you in trouble while on a mission</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Genji Shimada/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Innuendos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is very self indulgent and im not sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bad guys were bad guys. It didn't matter if it was Talon or some local gang. You just did your job by taking them out, and not in a date kind of way. So when Winston called upon you to join the group for the mission, you quickly said yes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were in a location unfamiliar to you, but that was okay. All you had to do was point and shoot at the bad guys. Soldier went on ahead for recon, while Genji made a silent flanking maneuver and to gather more intel. You, along with Winston, Mercy and Lúcio, were holding a point that was thought to be a direct route the enemies planned to pass through. Not without a fight with Overwatch in the area, though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My sword is ready to be unleashed." Genji said over comms, letting his teammates know he was in position to strike from the enemies' flank at any moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You couldn't help but giggle, despite the situation. In fact, the more you thought about it, the more you laughed. You tried to hush yourself but it brought tears to your eyes. However, you thought you had kept it all to yourself, yet your comm line was still open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's so funny?" Mercy asked, sounding not very pleased with your outburst.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The innuendo, I just—" You stopped laughing when you made eye contact.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now is not the time to be laughing. We're on a mission." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right. Sorry." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soldier was next to come across the comms, "Get ready." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In less than 30 seconds, the team unleashed an assault on the enemies. They were neither prepared or suspecting of any ambush, so they were easily displaced. Soldier gunned down several enemies in quick succession while Genji came out of nowhere in a green flash. Mercy was beside Winston, powering him up to send enemies flying, while Lúcio's beats kept everyone fully healed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, I'm gonna be honest. I was expecting a bit more than that." Lúcio said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winston counted the bodies, at least all of the ones he could see. "That was all of them." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Genji finally joined the group, kicking at an arm that he sliced clean off a body. "They really tasted my blade, huh?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You couldn't hold it in again. You busted into laughter, but got some cold stares. Winston looked disappointed but Mercy glared at you. Lúcio cracked a smile, but wiped it away when Mercy stepped towards you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How mature. We're going to have a talk when we get back to base." She turned to everyone else, her usual cheery self back, "Let's get going then."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone started walking back towards the dropship. Lúcio happily skated ahead while Mercy inquired about Genji's health. You were embarrassed and let Winston go on ahead before following a few places behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What the hell just happened?" Soldier asked himself as he watched his team leave him in confusion, and in the dust.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the team returned to the base, Mercy pulled you aside and gave you a lecture about proper mission behavior and explained that you were way out of line. You didn't want to get into arguing with her and instead waited until she was done before excusing yourself to your room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not my fault I have a dirty mind sometimes…" You grumbled as you closed the door behind you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought it was funny." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You nearly jumped out of your skin when your eyes landed on Genji who was comfortably sitting on your bed. How did you not notice him when you walked in? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks, I think. How long have you been sitting in my room?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Since we got back." Genji chuckled, "I knew Angela would give you shit when I heard you laughing over the comms. Rookie mistake." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You groaned but your smile came back to your face. "It was dead silent and you made a penis reference, how could I not laugh?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I guess I never noticed what comes out of my mouth when I'm fighting." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They really tasted your blade, though?" You asked with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe I did that on purpose." You couldn't see his face but you could hear the smirk in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh my gosh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> got me in trouble!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't know you were going to laugh that hard!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You crossed your arms and stood in front of him with a pout on your face. Your attempts at trying to make people feel bad for you didn't usually work, but you still tried nonetheless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How about I make it up to you." Genji said after a moment of your pouty face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah? How so?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll let you ride the dragon." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His bluntness nearly made you squeal in surprise. "Is that…are you joking?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, if you don't want to—"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't say no, just…we're not supposed to…with each other. Base rules." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No one has to know." Genji whispered seductively as he reached out to caress you, turning you on even more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looked like the dragon was going to consume you tonight, or maybe, you were going to consume the dragon.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>like, comment, subscribe bc im back on my bullshit babey</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>